creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Czasem warto iść za mnichem
Zimny Listopadowy wieczór, ciemność ogarnęła miasto we wschodniej Polsce, Kasia uczennica pobliskiego gimnazjum, niska blondynka, o delikatnej cerze siedziała właśnie w swoim pokoju czytając książkę, jej nowy nabytek na który czekała bardzo długo, średniej grubości, oprawiona twardą okładką, zasłaniała jej niewinną twarz wpatrzoną w świeże kartki od których szedł przyjemny zapach tuszu drukarskiego oraz papieru. Kochała to, mimo iż jej rodzice byli bogaci, ona nie lubiła wystawnych dań, drogich ubrań, nowoczesnych komórek, a komputer który posiadała służył jej tylko do kontaktów z przyjaciółmi oraz rozmów z innymi fanami książek, jednak rzadko kiedy był uruchomiony, zazwyczaj kiedy skończyła czytać, a nowej książki nie posiadała. Niestety dzisiaj z jej błogiego stanu wyrwał ją dzwonek telefonu, ekran pokazał: Paula Kasia zdziwiona telefonem o tej porze zastanawiała się czy odebrać, ale Paulina była jej dobrą przyjaciółką, więc odłożyła książkę na stolik stojący obok łóżka na którym leżała, chwyciła za telefon, jednak zawahała się kiedy miała już odebrać, bo wiedziała, że Paulina miała różne dziwne pomysły, ale była jej najlepszą przyjaciółką, więc niekulturalnie byłoby nie odebrać. -Halo? -Cześć! No w końcu! Myślałam, że nie odbierzesz! Paulina krzyknęła do słuchawki, powodując ból w uchu Kasi.' -Cześć, Boże, co ty tak tę paję drzesz? Późno już, czego chcesz? Pytała Kasia chcą pozbyć się niechcianej rozmówczyni. -Co, pani profesor, ucho zabolało? -Żebyś wiedziała, no gadaj czego chcesz. -Ależ ty miła... No, ale do rzeczy, gotuj się, za 20 minut jestem u ciebie!- Co? Ty coś brałaś? Wiesz, że jest już ciemno? -Nie! Idziemy na spotkanie z klasą, Adek zrobił tak ze szkoła jest otwarta, no i nasza klasa! -Nigdzie nie idę, ja mam książkę do przeczytania, a poza tym zimno jest. -Pamiętasz co było wczoraj? Uratowałam cię od tego spasionego psychola Darka! Powiedziałaś, że jesteś mi winna -przysługę! -Ech... ale! -Żadnego ale! Idziesz i kropka! -Niech Ci ten spaślak łeb ukręci... Dobra, idę. -No i to mi się podoba! Może oprócz tego ukręconego łba... Kasia zaczęła leniwe wstawać z ciepłego łóżka, rozmyślając po co im wejść do szkoły o tej porze, ale wolała tam pójść i szybko wrócić, niż kłócić się z Paulą. Szybko się ubrała, poszła poinformować rodziców o tym, że wychodzi, oraz iż wróci za jakąś godzinę. Czekała na swoją przyjaciółkę na krześle w przedpokoju, jednak ta się spóźniała, kiedy już miała zacząć się rozbierać i wracać do pokoju, usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi, niechętnie wstała i otworzyła drzwi, jednak nikt tam nie stał, obejrzała się, kiedy za rogu wyskoczyła Paulina. -Bu! -O Jezu! Ja pierdziele, Paula! Co ty odwalasz?! Kasia nakrzyczała na koleżankę ponieważ nie lubiła, gdy ktoś ją straszył, a Paulina o tym wiedziała. -Oj nie złość się! Złapała przyjaciółkę za policzek i uszczypnęła. -Ta, nie złość... puść! Straszysz mnie i wyciągasz z domu o tej porze. -No dobra, już nie będę, chodź bo się spóźnimy! Złapała Kasie za rękę i pociągnęła w stronę rozświetlonej ulicy. -A po co my tam tak w zasadzie idziemy? -To niespodzianka! A tak na serio... Sama nie wiem. Przyjaciółki trafiły na leśną dróżkę prowadzącą do szkoły od strony domu Kasi, prowadziła przez park, gęsty park, który nie podobał się Kasi, bo był podobny do tych z horrorów. Jednak przez to iż dziewczyny biegły nie zauważyły kiedy w niego weszły i wyszły, kilkaset metrów dalej znajdowała się szkoła, jej poziomy dach był widoczny poza niskich drzew otaczających ulicę i chodnik do niej prowadzący. Dziewczyny przestały biec, gdy znalazły się pod bramką prowadząca już na szkolne podwórko, otworzyły żelazne drzwiczki, które powinny być o tej porze zamknięte, podeszły do głównych wysokich drewnianych drzwi. Kasia sądziła iż Adek robił sobie żarty, że są otwarte, jednak przypomniała sobie, że chłopak specjalizował się w takich rzeczach, często coś otwierał bez zgody. W chwili gdy ta zastanawiała się nad tym, Paulina mocno złapała za klamkę i pociągnęła, drzwi się otworzyły. Dwie dziewczyny weszły po cichu do długiego szkolnego korytarza, który był pełen złowrogiej ciemności. Dziewczyny poszły do końca korytarza, mijały klasy w milczeniu, aż doszły do klasy o numerze 9, czyli ich klasy. -Jesteś pewna, że Adek tam jest? Zapytała się przestraszona Kasia. -A co, profesorka strach obleciał? Zaczęła śmiać się po cichu, widząc przerażenie Kasi. -Tak, a co? A jeśli to jeden z jego durnych żartów? Siedzi gdzieś i nas zaraz tu zamknie? -Nie, był poważny przez telefon. -On? Poważny? Tym bardziej się boję. -Dobra, nie ma co gadać, wchodzimy. Paulina chwyciła za zimną klamkę, lekko nacisnęła, a zamek wydał cichy typowy dźwięk. Obie weszły do pokoju, w którym już siedziało parę osób: Damian, Karol, Ania, Roksana i Mateusz. - W końcu się damy pojawiły! - Powiedział Karol, trochę zirytowany tym, że musi czekać na dwójkę dziewczyn. -Daj spokój, siadajcie, mamy ważną sprawę do obgadania. - Uspokoił Karola Darek siedzący z poważną miną na parapecie. -Jaką? -Ech, co będę was oszukiwał, chodzi o Darka... -Ale mi ważna sprawa... Gruby przygłup i tyle. -No własnie nie do końca. Jak wszyscy chyba się domyślacie, potrafię otworzyć trochę różnych rodzajów zamków. -Jasne. Powtórzyli chórem wszyscy obecni. -Wczoraj włamałem się do pielęgniarki, poczytałem trochę o naszej klasie, no i tam było o Darku... -No co o nim było? Ciekawi mnie! -On ma zdiagnozowane upośledzenie oraz skłonności psychopatyczne. Ponoć jakiegoś psa kiedyś torturował. -Co ku*wa? Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że z psycholem w klasie jestem?! -Czekaj, przecież dla takich osób są specjalne szkoły, nie? -Wiesz... Jego rodzice nalegali, żeby chodził do normalnej szkoły, mówią, że bierze jakieś leki i powinno być ok. -W dupę sobie wsadź to swoje 'powinno'! Jego do klatki trzeba wsadzić! - Karol zaczął wymachiwać rękami w geście złości. -Hej, nie przesadzaj! - Zaprotestowała Roksana na słowa kolegi. -Ja pierdzielę, idę do domu i matce o tym mówię, niech go stąd wywalą! -Dokładnie! - Wszyscy odpowiedzi chórem -Dobra, tyle, ile chciałem, wam powiedziałem. Teraz chodźmy do domu, bo późno się robi. W domu powiemy rodzicom o wszystkim i jakoś to wyjaśnimy. Wszyscy zaczęli rozchodzić się do domu, Paulina i Kasia przestraszone faktem, że ich kolega z klasy jest chory psychicznie, chciały jak najszybciej wrócić do domu. Jednak strach je unieruchomił, wyszły ostatnie. Kiedy mijały żelazną bramkę, przypomniały sobie, że muszą wrócić przez lasek. -Kasia... Boję się, nie chcę tamtędy iść! -Ale nie ma innej drogi... -Musi być, zawsze jest jakaś inna droga. -No tak, ale pół nocy byśmy szły, a rodzice by nas zabili jakbyśmy tak późno wróciły. -Dobra, ale szybko wracajmy! -No to jest jasne. Kiedy jednak szły, Kasia zauważyła w krzakach jakiś ruch. Przestraszyła się, strach sparaliżował jej nogi, oddech przyśpieszył, ponieważ wyobraźnia działała. -Czekaj! Tam coś się poruszyło! -Gdzie? Oby to był tylko lis, tak trzeba wierzyć, że to tylko lis, chodź! Jednak Kasia stała dalej, sparaliżowana strachem. Ten jednak ustąpił, gdy z krzaków wyszedł kot. Wtedy dziewczyna odzyskała władzę w nogach i mogła iść dalej. Mimo tego, iż ujrzała wcześniej tylko kota, czuła, że coś nie gra. Idąc dalej, minęły wielki dąb. Kasia czuła, że musi się odwrócić, jednak chciała powstrzymać to uczucie, sądząc, iż będzie tam coś strasznego. Mimo starań instynkt był silniejszy, obejrzała się i ujrzała zakapturzoną postać. Światło latarni pozwalało jedynie zobaczyć, że kolor jego sukfi był brązowy, biały pas przepasany był na jego pasie, a kaptur zasłaniał twarz. Mimo tego, postać wzbudzała w Kasi zaufanie, nie wiedziała czemu jednak czuła, że nie zrobi jej krzywdy. -Paula! Patrz! -Kuźwa! Co jest? Gdzie? -Tam pod dębem! Widzisz tego mnicha?!Dziewczyna pokazywała palcem na wielki dąb. -Tam nic nie ma! Debilko nie strasz mnie! -Ale serio! On tam stoi! -Jasne, dobra chodź! -Czekaj chwilę! -Idziesz, albo wracam sama! -Kretynko, czekaj chwilę! Kiedy Kasia i Paulina się kłóciły, postać zaczęła odchodzić w stronę zarośli. Kasia zauważyła to kątem oka i poczuła, że musi za nią iść, choć zdrowy rozsądek kazał jej wracać razem z Paulą. Stała chwilę sparaliżowana strachem, nie wiedziała co robić, instyknt kazał jej iść za zakapturzoną osobą, to jej mózg nie chciał się tego słuchać. W końcu walka pomiędzy umysłem, a instytkem, zakończyła się wygrał instynkt, jej nogi ruszyły w stronę postaci, która kiedy dziewczyna zaczęła biec również przyśpieszyła, jednak nie biegła, wyglądała jak gdyby była na taśmie która coraz szybciej się przesuwa. Decyzję przyjaciółki zauważyła Paula, która chciała pobiec za przyjaciółką, jednak strach ją sparaliżował, po krótkiej walce z nim, i wołaniami za przyjaciółką ruszyła główna drogą w stronę ich domów. W tym samym czasie dziewczyna nie zwracając uwagę na kujące krzewy, biegła za postacią, która przemieszczała się coraz szybciej, nagle jednak coś chwyciło dziewczynę za gardło, przez co to wydała głuchy krzyk, zauważyła, że to Darek, osoba o której kilkanaście minut temu mówili w klasie. Trzymał ją za gardło tępo się patrząc, starała się wyrwać, jednak znacznie cięższy i silniejszy chłopak nie robił sobie z jej rób niczego. Kasi udało się lekko obrócić głowe w lewo, zauważyła iż mnich stoi, kiedy na niego popatrzyła, poczuła że musi coś zrobić, pierwszą rzeczą jaka przyszła jej do głowy, było ugryzienie w rękę napastnika. Jej zęby wbiły się w grubą rękę, chłopak wydał dziwny skowyt i puścił Kasie, oddalając się i cicho mówiąc coś pod nosem. Gdy dziewczyna starała się złapać oddech, mnich ruszył dalej, nie chcąc stracić go z oczu, ta ruszyła ledwie dysząc, za postacią, wtedy w jej głowie zaczęły kłębić się myśli, czemu za nim idzie, jednak po chwili rozważań podjęła decyzję, że dalej będzie za nim podążać. Minęło kilka minut, gdy zakapturzona postać minęła duże krzaki, dziewczyna na popowana adrenaliną przebiegła przez nie, ukazała się jej droga, ta jednak nie dała rady się utrzymać i przewróciła się na chodnik, podbiegło do niej dwóch policjantów, pytając co się stało. -Hej, dziecko, co się stało? Halo, słyszysz mnie? Tomek, wezwij pogotowie! -Ta... tam, jest... psy-psy-psychol... i moja koleżanka, ratujcie ją! Wykrzyczała resztką sił i straciła przytomność. Dziewczyna obudziła się w szpitalnym łóżku, ujrzała biały sufit oraz rozmowę doktora z jej rodzicami. -Panie doktorze, co z jej koleżanką, Pauliną? Jej rodzice są w delegacji, musimy ich poinformować.' -Proszę państwa, przykro mi, ale nie żyję, znaleźli ją i napastnika w krzakach, gdy gwałcił jej martwe ciało... Jednak przyczyna śmierci, to skręcony kark. Ale państwa córka, jutro może zostać wypisana, tylko jest trochę zadrapana i osłabiona, ale nic jej nie jest. -Boże... Biedne dziecko, zaraz zadzwonię do jej rodziców. Kasia rozpoznała głos ojca i cichy płacz swojej matki. Słowa które usłyszała od doktora ją przeraziły, nie wierzyła w to co się stało, jej najlepsza przyjciółka została zamordowana i zgwałcona przez psychola, który kilka dni temu chciał się z nią umówić. Kiedy ta zaczęła płakac usłyszała kroki i dalszą rozmowę. -Witam, starszy inspektor Marcin Kortar. Mogę porozmawiać z dziewczynką? -Koratar? Hmm, proszę, jej stan na to pozwala, ale nie długo. -Oczywiście. -Witam moja droga. Jak się czujesz? Usłyszała słowa od rudowłosego ubranego w brązowy płaszcz siegający do ziemi, policjanta który wchodził do pokoju, jednak ta nie odpowiedziała, nie myślała o niczym, jak tylko o przyjaciółce, którą wierzyła, że mogła uratować. -Hm, chyba wiesz co się stało, prawda? Mogę zadać Ci pytanie? Znów nie odpowiedziała. -No dobrze, powiedz mi czemu Ty wybiegłaś przez las, a ona poszła zwykła drogą, dlaczego? -M..Mnich. Odpowiedziała dziewczyna patrząc ze strachem w policanta. -Heh, tak jak myślałem. Kategoria:Opowiadania